Paper Mario (Combat)
Paper Mario 'is a playable newcomer character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is available from the start. Paper Mario is an alternate counterpart of Mario from the ''Paper Mario ''series of RPGs. Exploring the Mushroom Kingdom to save Princess Peach isn't the only thing this hero has done, his other adventures including saving the world from a thousand-year old demon soul beneath the maritime city of Rogueport, preventing the villainous Count Bleck and his cronies from destroying the universe with the power of the Chaos Heart, and regaining the Royal Stickers from Bowser. Paper Mario's moveset is primarily based on his plethora of abilities from ''Paper Mario ''and ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, ''although several of his other animations are based on ''Super Paper Mario. Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''makes no appearence in the moveset. Attributes Paper Mario is the lightest character in the series thus far, due to his nature of being made of paper. Although he is the same person as regular Mario, he has an entirely different set of abilities that prevents him from being a clone in any fashion. Paper Mario's partners from ''Paper Mario ''and ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door ''make appearences throughout many of his moves, with the exception of Bobbery and Kooper, who only appear in customs. Paper Mario's primary weapon is his hammer. In this iteration specifically, it appears as the normal wooden hammer from early in the games in artwork, but he switches hammers several times for different moves like his smash attacks. Paper Mario is quite speedy, being able to dash around the battlefield at very quick speeds compared to other characters. Paper Mario's moves also have rather abnormal hitboxes, due to some of his moves being offensive jumps. Paper Mario's light weight can make him rather vulnerable. He is launched at lower percentages than a lot of other characters, but he makes up for this with some powerful, hard hitting attacks that can hold opponents at bay so Paper Mario doesn't get launched into the KO Zone relatively early. Paper Mario, although he lacks many projectiles, is good at spacing due to the high amount of knockback on his moves. This gives Paper Mario a "eat-or-be-eaten" style of play that constantly makes Paper Mario trying to one-up his opponents to keep at an advantage. Moveset *Neutral attack - Paper Mario jumps forwards. If he hits an opponent, he can bounce on them with a constant rhythm to maintain momentum in a Power Bounce. However, if Paper Mario misses a hit, he will fall to the ground, and take a little while to get back up. *Forward tilt - Paper Mario brings his normal hammer in front of him, smacking it down. Opponents hit by the hammer will have light damage done with 5% chance of getting stuck in the ground after being hit. *Up tilt - Paper Mario summons Sushie, who squirts water upwards, damaging any opponents in her path. *Down tilt - Paper Mario summons Lakilester, who creates a cloud around him, damaging any opponents in its range. *Dash attack - Paper Mario performs his spin dash from the first ''Paper Mario. '' *Forward smash - Paper Mario winds up and performs his Super Hammer move from ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *Up smash - Paper Mario charges up and then proceeds to hold Watt above his head, zapping any opponents in her path. *Down smash - Paper Mario summons Bow, who charges up and then delivers a series of slaps to any opponents in her way. *Neutral aerial - Paper Mario performs the jumping "Stylish" animation from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *Forward aerial - Paper Mario summons Flurrie, who blows a gust of air in front of Paper Mario, pushing PM back and opponents forwards. *Back aerial - Paper Mario summons Goombario, who dives headfirst behind Paper Mario, meteor smashing any opponent behind him. *Up aerial - Paper Mario performs the jump he gains upon getting the Ultra Boots in the original Paper Mario, ''spinning as well as rising higher into the air. *Down aerial - Paper Mario performs the Spin Jump he gains upon getting the Super Boots, in a similar "stall-then-fall" fashion to Wario. *Grab - Paper Mario summons the baby Yoshi, who sticks out his tongue to grab opponents. Once baby Yoshi has grabbed an opponent, Paper Mario then controls him. *Pummel - On Paper Mario's command, Baby Yoshi sloshes the opponent around in his mouth. *Forward throw - Baby Yoshi spits out the opponent forcefully. If the opponent hits another, doubled damage is done to both. *Back throw - Baby Yoshi spits out the opponent behind him and Paper Mario whacks them with the Ultra Hammer. *Up throw - Baby Yoshi spits out the opponent upwards, before Ms. Mowz appears and smacks the opponent upwards. *Down throw - Baby Yoshi spits the opponent onto the ground and Ground Pounds on them. *Floor attack (front) - Paper Mario sweeps his hammer around him. *Floor attack (back) - Paper Mario performs a similar animation to his Neutral Aerial, except closer to the ground. *Floor atttack (trip) - Paper Mario rolls into a tube, before expanding again to push opponents back. *Edge attack - Paper Mario slams his hammer onto the ledge and uses it to pull himself up. *'Standard Special - ''Bomb - Paper Mario summons Bombette, who walks forwards a bit before exploding. Bombette's explosion is powerful and has a lot of range, but it moves rather slowly. *'Side Special - Shell Toss - ''Paper Mario summons Koops, who fires himself at opponents inside of his shell. This move can be charged in one place by holding down the command. *'Up Special - ''Air Lift - Paper Mario summons Parakarry, who lifts him up into the air and out of harm's way. Works similarly to Duck Hunt's Up Special, but is slower and travels higher. *'Down Special - Veil - ''Paper Mario summons Vivian, who pulls him down into the shadows and out of sight, protecting him from attacks for 4 seconds before he reappears. *'Final Smash - ''Peach Beam - Paper Mario summons the Seven Star Spirits, who create a large, vertical, energy beam down the center of the stage, sending any opponents caught in it flying. Victory Theme A flourished remix of the Battle Victory theme from ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Alternate Costumes *Paper Mario's default coloration *Paper Mario wearing the "L Emblem" Badge *Paper Mario wearing the "W Emblem" Badge *Paper Mario wearing both the "L Emblem" and "W Emblem" badges at the same time *A coloration based on that of Fire Mario *A coloration based on that of Ice Mario *A coloration based on that of Princess Peach *A coloration based on normal paper *An outfit with abnormal facial features named "Slick" by the game's announcer. Based on Doopliss from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *A coloration with more defined paper features Trivia *Paper Mario had a clone moveset earlier in development, but it was later decided it was worthwhile to develop an original moveset for the character when the team had extra time. *Paper Mario's moveset was developed with the help of Intelligent Systems. *Goombella shows up for Paper Mario's Smash Taunt, which allows her to have a tattle on opponents. Each of the tattles is written by Intelligent Systems. Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters